


Lil ’Vengers Pt 2 Tony’s Big Brother

by Babybucky1943



Series: The Avenger Babies [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Auntie Nat, Baby!Loki, Baby!Tony, Cribs, Daddy!Steve, Daddy!Thor, Diapers, Gen, Messy Diapers, Naptime, Non sexual ageplay, Toddler squabbles, Toddler!Clint, bottles, changing, daddy!Phil, toddler!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943





	1. Bucky Comes Home

Tony Stark was eagerly awaiting daddy’s return with his new big brother.

Uncle Thor was watching him while Daddy and Bucky had been gone. Uncle Thor was alright as uncles go but he wasn’t daddy and also Loki was a smaller baby than Tony and needed lots of attention as well. Tony liked having attention. Lots of it. 

Bucky was pretty fun to play with. At least most of the time. And now daddy said, Bucky would probably be his big brother. He was excited about that. He liked playing with the other Littles in the tower but in his opinion there were never enough!  It was the more the merrier!

He went and slapped Uncle Thor’s knee. “Daddy!”

“He should be home soon,” Thor said, shifting a sleeping Loki to one arm so he could ruffle Tony’s hair. “Where are your blocks?”

Tony shook his head. “No block!” He plopped onto his padded bottom and pouted. “Daddy?”

“Soon,” Thor promised again. He gave Tony his favourite teddy bear.

Tony’s lower lip quivered. The bear just reminded him of Daddy! “Daddy home now!!” He wailed, bursting into tears.

Loki was startled awake and started howling as well.

Thor gave the baby in his arms a pacifier, bouncing the howling baby and then picked Tony up, giving him a pacifier as well. “There, there. Daddy-“

Steve walked in with Bucky in tow, whining about not wanting a nap.

“Is back now,” Thor finished happily. 

Tony made frantic grabby hands at Steve. “Daddy!! Daddy!!”

Steve dropped Bucky’s hand. “Hi, pumpkin. We’re back. Were you a good boy?” He pulled Tony in for a cuddle.

Thor put Loki on his shoulder. “He was good. Just getting impatient.”

Steve nodded. “He’s tired. Thanks Thor!”

”Did...” He beckoned slightly towards Bucky, “His you know what change?”

Steve nodded.

”I’m right here!” Bucky yelled. “I’m a friggin’ little now!” And he promptly burst into tears.

The two dads looked at each other. “Overtired.”

The blonde god left, and Steve pointed Bucky to the couch. “Sit for a minute. I know your pull-up is wet.”

Bucky threw his sweater across the room and cried harder. 

Tony nuzzled into Daddy’s chest, sniffing the familiar scent of deodorant and aftershave and just all around daddy.“Why Bucky cwy?” He asked suddenly, remembering that Bucky was his brother now.

Bucky was scrubbing at his burning eyes because he was really overtired even if he didn’t want to admit it. 

“Your brother is crying because he’s very tired. Let’s get you both changed and then bottles and nap.” Daddy said. 

“No nap!” Bucky complained. “An’ I don’ need a bottle!” He swiped roughly at his runny nose.

“C’mon sunshine,” Steve cajoled.

Tony stared at him. “Bucky gumpy?” 

Steve hoisted Bucky onto his free hip. “No. Bucky’s just tired.”

Tony settled into Daddy’s grip as Steve carried them both to the nursery.

Both boys’ already slept in the nursery. 

Steve had a crib for Bucky because, despite being “big” he had fallen out of bed several times and hurt himself so Steve just bought a crib to stop that from happening. 

Tony often wanted Bucky to sleep in his crib but Steve didn’t think they’d sleep much. Bucky was a restless sleeper.

He lay Tony on the change table and put Bucky inhis crib. Bucky protested loudly.

“Just hold on,” Steve soothed, making quick work of changing Tony’s wet diaper. He snapped up the onesie and then kissed Tony’s cute little nose before depositing him into his crib.

 “Daddy!” Tony demanded. “Up!”

”I have to change your brother, pumpkin,” Steve explained. 

Tony sat down, wailing, before finding his pacifier and calming himself down. 

“Okay, Bucky Boo.” Steve said laying Bucky on the change table. His pull-up was soaked. “No more pull-ups, Boo. Now you get diapers.”

Bucky groaned a little. “But daddy...”

“No buts,” Daddy said firmly. He wiped Bucky clean and fastened a diaper around his hips nice and snug. “There. That’s much better!”

Bucky was put back in his crib. The diaper was nice and comfy... he wiggled a little and got comfortable. 

“I’m going to go get your babas, my darlings.” Daddy left the room.

Tony sat up and spit out his paci. “Bucky?”

Bucky found his soft blankie. “Yeah?”

“You Tony bruvver now?” The baby asked, peering at him with big brown eyes.

Bucky yawned. “Yep. I’m a little now jus’ like you, Tone.”

Tony grinned. “Bruvver.”

Daddy came back and gave Bucky a warm bottle.

“Daddy, I don’t need a bottle,” he protested. “I’m not a lil baby like Tony.”

”Bucky, I know you’re not but I want you to have it so your tummy isn’t hungry.”

Bucky glared at Daddy but took the bottle. It was nice and warm and smelled good. “Okay.”

Daddy kissed his nose. “Go to sleep, Boo. I love you.”

”Love you too daddy.” He mumbled sleepily. Bucky lay back, nursing slowly at the unfamiliar nipple. He rubbed blankie against his cheek, his eyes drifting shut.

Daddy picked Tony up and sat down in the rocking chair. “Here, pumpkin.” He put the bottle to the baby’s lips and started the rocker moving.

The soft squeak of the rocker and the rhythmic swallowing of two thirsty babies were the only sounds in the room. Steve found it very relaxing. Pretty soon, Tony was out cold.

He took the empty bottle away and replaced it with Tony’s pacifier, laying him in his crib slowly and covering him up.

He went to the other crib. Bucky was fast asleep, the bottle nipple still between his lax lips, half nursing periodically.

Steve took the bottle carefully and covered Bucky up too. He wondered if Bucky would take a pacifier. He got a new one out of the cupboard and brushed it gently over Bucky’s lips.

For a second Bucky made a face and then pulled the silicone nipple into his mouth, sucking on it as he slept.

Steve loved his sweet boys. He figured a nap might get Bucky to drop completely into his little headspace.It usually worked with Tony.

He quietly left the nursery and shut the door, turning on the monitor. Hopefully he would have a little time now to order some stuff for his new baby. Bucky needed several things. And Tony might as well get a few new things as well. He settled down with his computer and opened it to his favourite Abdl website. 


	2. A Little Playtime

Steve heard movement on the monitor and then a wail that got him out of his chair quickly. 

He quietly opened the door and went to Tony’s crib.

His dark haired baby’s tears were immediately replaced with smiles as he bounced on his bottom and reached for his daddy.

“Hi pumpkin. Did you have a nice nap?”

Tony nodded, snuggling into his shoulder. “Bucky wake?”

“We’ll wake Bucky as soon as we change your stinky bum.” Steve lay Tony on the change table and got a clean diaper.

Tony wiggled happily. “Daddy pway?”

“Soon, baby.” He cleaned Tony up and then tossed the diaper in the trash. “Lay still, my boy.”

Tony giggled and tried to roll over.

Steve blew a raspberry on his belly making Tony squeal with delight. While he was distracted he quickly diapered him again and snapped up his onesie. “All done!”

He put Tony on the floor. “Daddy’s going to wake Bucky up.”

Tony went to the other crib, pressing his face to the bars. “He seeping?”

“Yes. Hopefully he won’t be upset that I’m waking him up.” Steve gently rubbed Bucky’s back. “Hey Boo. Time to wake up.”

Bucky stirred a little, spitting out his pacifier and rubbing his face with his flesh hand. He opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. “Sleepy!”

“I know, Boo.” Steve picked him up, cuddling him. “Daddy needs to change you.”

Bucky whined a little bit. Steve dipped back so he could snag Bucky’s paci and then lay him on the change table. “Here’s your paci.” He put it to Bucky’s mouth, glad when his older son took it. He knew Bucky was firmly in his two year old mindset.

“Another stinky boy?” He chuckled. Bucky had had several messy accidents as well in the last few weeks and Steve had always been careful to tell him it was okay. He was always so embarrassed but it was clear he had very little control.

He cleaned Bucky up while he whined softly.

“You’re okay, baby,” Steve assured him. Once he was done, he quickly fixed another diaper around him and then put him on the floor. “There. My boys are all clean and dry.”

“We go pway now?” Tony asked excitedly.

Bucky sucked harder on his paci and looked at daddy. He hadn’t been little in front of everyone yet. It was kind of scary.

“Everyone is meeting in the common area this afternoon, yes. You guys can play with Clint and Loki.” Steve made sure to grab a couple extra diapers and Bucky’s sippy cup. Tony had bottles in the common kitchen fridge already.

Hoisting both Littles into his arms, he asked Jarvis to please get the elevator.

Bucky hid his face in Daddy’s shoulder when the elevator opened and everyone turned to look at them.

Tony bounced to be let down.

Daddy put him down and he ran to where Clint was building with blocks. “I build?”

Clint looked up. “Hi Tony! Hi Unca Steve! Hi Bucky!”

“Hey, Buddy,” Steve greeted the sandy haired toddler.

Bucky refused to look at anyone as he sucked on his pacifier.

Steve sat down with him next to Phil on the couch.

“Is someone being shy?” Phil teased gently, tickling Bucky’s foot.

Bucky shook his head but didn’t look up.

Natasha came in and came straight over to Bucky. “I heard we have a new special little in the tower.”

Bucky peeked out with one eye. Was she talking about him??

She smiled. “Hey buddy. How are you?”

He shook his head again, hiding back in Daddy’s T-shirt.

Steve shrugged. “He’s being bashful. I don’t know why.”

Conversation resumed around them and pretty soon Bucky was starting to look around. No one was paying attention to him anymore.

Clint and Tony were playing with toys and baby Loki was on a mat on his tummy, playing with a teether.

He slowly slid off Daddy’s lap.

“Clinty, I play too?” He asked shyly around his paci.

Clint grinned. “Yay! Come play Bucky!”

The three Littles enjoyed an afternoon of building with blocks, playing with cars and making a mess.

Bucky had completely forgotten about being shy. He was making just as much noise as the other two.

“There’s my boy,” Steve laughed, when Bucky lost his balance, falling on his well padded bottom and yelling “bad floor!”

Things were all good until Clint and Bucky both wanted a purple car.

“Mine!” Clint yelled, tugging at it.

“No! Gimme!” Bucky wailed, pulling at it.

Clint managed to get it away from him and pushed Bucky down.

“CLINT!” Phil said. “No! Give him the car! Time out chair now!”

Clint threw the car at Bucky, hitting his arm before marching off to the corner.

Bucky howled and ran to his daddy.

Tony was watching the exchange with huge eyes and a quivering lip.

Natasha scooped him up and tickled his belly. “Hey you!”

He tried to smile but started to cry. “No fight Bucky!”

Bucky was still howling and Clint was crying in the time out chair.

Nat said, “Steve, I’m going to take him to the kitchen for a cookie.”

Steve nodded. “Thanks Tasha.” He picked Bucky up. “Let’s see your owee.”

Bucky showed him the red mark on his arm. “Bad car! Bad Clint!”

Steve gave the mark a kiss. “No. Clint isn’t bad. We don’t say that. He’s learning to share just like you.”

Bucky’s wailing turned to pouting. “Car...”

Clint had his arms crossed and glared at Bucky. His Daddy said, “Clinton, we don’t throw things. You know that. Three minutes.”

Clint stopped crying and turned around. He was still pouting. “My car!” He protested even though he was supposed to be quiet.

“The toys here are for sharing,” Phil explained. “Now be quiet until your time is up.”

Steve bit his lip to stop a chuckle. “Two year olds and sharing don’t mix well.”

Phil grinned. “Nope. How’s it working for you with an eighteen month old and a two year old?”

Steve waggled his head. “So far, okay. It’s only the first day. I think there’s going to be some jealousy issues.”

Sam snickered. “There was jealousy issues before Bucky was reclassified.”

Steve laughed. “True.”

Big Bucky was almost as much work as little Bucky.He was jealous of Steve’s time with other people and an attention hog. Fortunately he loved his “baby” Tony and hadn’t demanded too much when Tony needed Steve. Now.....it might change.

“They’re precious though,” Thor smiled. “Doesn’t matter how badly they behave.”

Steve nodded. “Very true, Thor.”

Clint’s time out was done and he was cuddling on Phil’s lap getting hugs and kisses and reassurance that he was forgiven.

Nat came back with a smiling baby now, munching happily on an arrowroot cookie.

Bucky was relaxing, sucking his pacifier and leaning against Steve. 

Steve looked around. He loved his boys, he loved his family. He was perfectly happy being exactly here.


	3. Bucky’s Big Day

After their team dinner which went alright and a bath for both boys during which Steve got just as wet as the boys, he got them both diapered and in soft fuzzy footed pajamas. 

Bucky had a sippy cup of milk and Tony was drinking a bottle as they sat on the couch cuddling while listening to Steve read “I Love You Forever” by Robert Munsch. It was one of Bucky’s favourite stories as a big boy and he liked it as a toddler too.

Tony didn’t care which story they read. He just liked being read to.

After the story, Steve picked a very drowsy Tony up and took Bucky’s hand. “Bedtime, babies.”

Bucky followed him to the nursery. “Daddy, I want bear.” He pointed to the antique Bucky bear and Captain America bear that sat up high on a shelf.

Steve shook his head. “Not those bears, darling. They would break. I’ll try and find you some new ones like that. How about you sleep with your alligator tonight?” Bucky had found a soft plush alligator a few days after moving in, in one of the toy boxes and had claimed it.

He sighed. “Okay.” He had to crawl under his crib to find it while Daddy put Tony down.

“Can’t find it Boo?” Daddy asked.

“He stuck!” Bucky whined. He crawled out again. “Daddy get him?”

Steve moved the crib and found the alligator. “There you go.”

Bucky clutched the plush. “Mine alldigacor.”

Steve chuckled and started to lift him into his crib. He sniffed a little. “Bucky....” He put him down. “Are you stinky again?”

Bucky hid his face in Alligator and shook his head.

Daddy sniffed a little closer. “I think you are. Let’s get you changed.”

Bucky held tight to his plush and took the pacifier daddy gave him. He didn’t want to be changed again and wiggled.

Steve was well used to Tony’s energetic wiggling however and it didn’t take him long to strip the pajamas off.He lifted Bucky’s leg and pulled the elastic out a bit to check his diaper. “You turkey,” he said affectionately.“Good thing Daddy checked! We wouldn’t want you going to bed with an icky diaper!”

Bucky whined sleepily behind his paci.

Steve cleaned him up and put a fresh diaper on him. He wondered if something wasn’t agreeing with Bucky’s stomach.Once his boy was fresh and clean and in his pjs again, Steve put him in his crib. “Goodnight Bugaboo.” He hadn’t used that nickname in a very long time. He used to call Bucky that back in the forties when they were being cuddly. He laughed a little at the memory.Bucky might have been classed a neutral but he’d always had some little tendencies.

Bucky’s blue eyes focused on him for a long moment. He grinned. “I Daddy’s Bug’Boo.”

“You are,” Steve agreed softly. “Have a good sleep.”

He closed the door to the nursery and started to tidy up. Two Littles could make a huge mess! At some point, Tony had gotten hold of a tote full of Lego and they were spilled everywhere.

There were cars and books. He shook his head. He was going to put some of the toys away. A baby and a toddler pretty much just liked throwing things around.

He wondered how Bucky would react to Tony being big. Steve was fairly certain tomorrow was going to be a big day for his youngest. He’d been little for four days straight now.

Once the cleaning was done, he went to bed too, tired out from the day’s activities.

Steve didn’t know exactly what time it was when he heard his boys talking on the monitor. It took him a minute to realize that they were carrying on a conversation.

He frowned. Bucky should not be in big headspace yet!

He got up and went to the nursery.“Good morning, boys.”

“Morning, Daddy!” Tony greeted cheerfully, obviously in his big headspace. He called Steve daddy regardless. Steve liked it. “Morning, Tony. Ready for a change and a cup of coffee?”

Tony nodded vigorously. “Yeah!”

Most of the Littles wore diapers even when they were big because the continence issues were too much for them to deal with.

He changed Tony’s soaked diaper and gave him his “big” clothes to get dressed in.

Bucky was sitting in his crib, watching the process.

Steve picked up his paci but he shook his head.

“I’m big today, da-dad..?” He smiled a little.

“You shouldn’t be trying to force yourself out of little headspace yet, baby,” Steve said gently.

Bucky frowned a little. “I wanna be big today! Tony’s big!”

Steve sighed. Arguing with Bucky was pointless. He was stubborn as a mule.

“Let’s get you changed then.” Steve lifted him out of his crib and put him on the change table. Bucky was soaked and he was starting to think he would need thicker diapers if Bucky was going to drink enough to stay hydrated. He would order a different brand today.

Once Bucky was dry and dressed, Steve took him to the kitchen where Tony was having a cup of coffee.

“How can you drink that?” Bucky asked, making a face.

Tony laughed. “It’s my go go juice when I’m big. Ok daddy. I’m off to my lab.”

Steve waved him off. “See you later Tones.”

Bucky looked at the coffee. “Did I used to drink coffee?”

“During the war, you did,” Steve said. “It was about the only beverage besides water that we could actually get our hands on.”

Bucky nodded. He’d tried coffee after he’d come back but he preferred juice.

Steve gave him a sippy cup of juice. “You want a couple toaster waffles?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah please.” He remembered his polite words.

After breakfast, Bucky asked if he could go find Clint.

Steve said he could and watched Bucky leave the apartment. “Jarvis please keep an eye on him.”

“Alright, Captain. Shall I inform you if he portrays inappropriate behaviour?” The AI asked.

Steve had to giggle. Inappropriate behaviour was so far gone in the tower. “Well, let me know if he’s gonna hurt someone or if he messes his pants. Or if he drops into little headspace.”

“Very good, Sir,” Jarvis responded dryly.

Bucky was on the common floor, looking for Clint.

He found Phil in the kitchen. “Uncle Phil? Is Clint big today?”

Phil looked up. “Good morning, bud. He is. He’s on the range. He wanted to practice.”

Bucky nodded. “Thank you.” He could practice too. They had rifles with rubber slugs there. You could harm someone but not kill them.

“You have to get permission now, Bucky,” Phil said.

He stopped. “For what?”

“Littles need permission from their caregivers to be on the firing range, even when they’re big. It’s safer that way.”

Bucky snorted. Rules, shmools.

He went to the range and found Clint hanging upside down from a rope swing and shooting arrows at a target.

“Morning.”

Clint waved two free fingers at him. “Morning, Bucky.”

He put on a pair of goggles and earplugs and went to the firing range, choosing a sniper rifle.

Natasha was on the range as well. “Does Steve know you’re here?”

He shrugged. “I’m big today.”

“As a little you still have to have permission from your caregiver to be on the range.” She took the gun from him. “Sorry. Those are the rules.”

“Why the hell are those rules?” He yelled. “Those are fucking stupid rules!” He tossed the earplugs towards the shelf.

Clint had dropped to the floor lightly,but stopped mid shot at Bucky’s language. “Might wanna watch your language, Buck,” he said mildly. “ I got permission. It’s not so bad.”

Bucky folded his arms and scowled darkly.

Clint saw Steve come in and gave a little shrug.

Jarvis had told Steve immediately when Bucky had entered the range without his consent

Steve figured Bucky might be put out with the change in rules but it didn’t change the rule about language use or being in here without permission.

“Bucky,” Steve said sternly.

The former assassin simply stiffened his shoulders but didn’t turn or otherwise acknowledge Steve.

Steve took a deep breath. These fights between them had become a thing since Bucky came back. He seemed to have lost all his logical sense of reasoning as an adult.

“James Buchanan,” Steve said very firmly.

Bucky whirled around. “What??!”

“Come with me.” Steve held out a hand.

“NO!” Bucky yelled, “I’m staying here! I’m BIG! I wanna shoot the gun!!!” He stomped his feet, angry tears coming to his eyes and then dropped to the floor, kicking and screaming.

This was the other thing. Bucky had a temper and he had lost the ability to contain it. His tantrums were frequent.

Steve pulled him up and landed two good swats on his backside. “Stop!”

Bucky went limp.

With a sigh, Steve tossed him over his shoulder, carrying him out of the indoor range and towards the common rooms. “Bucky. Why are you being disobedient?”

“ ‘M Not!” He protested.

Steve sat down with him on the couch.

Thor was on the rocking chair giving Loki a bottle.

“You were,” Steve said. “You disobeyed the rules, you swore and you went on the range.”

Bucky studied his fingers. “‘Msorry Daddy.”

“I’ll let you off with a warning this once,” Steve finished. “Do it again and you will be in time out.”

Bucky pouted. “Okay.”

Steve pulled his pants down to check his diaper.

“Dad!” Bucky hissed, embarrassed. “Not here!”

Steve patted his back. “You need a change, my boy.”

Thor smiled at Steve. Being a dad was wonderful.


End file.
